


与你的梦对话

by CoffeeCloud



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), enstars
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCloud/pseuds/CoffeeCloud
Summary: “所以告诉我吧，濑名！你生命中最美好的时刻是什么？”
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 1





	与你的梦对话

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [memories sing from your dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572561) by [sunshooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshooter/pseuds/sunshooter). 



> 作者有话说：
> 
> 基本都是基于小说第三卷番外《Lionheart》。我正在边听这首歌边为狮心哭泣。  
> 致所有因《Lionheart》而破碎的心。
> 
> 译者注：BGM为We The Kings的Sad Song

i.

Leo的音符度量了放学后的时光。  
顿挫悠扬的哼唱与节拍将此时的空教室转变为一个完全不同的时空。今天，这片空间低回而忧伤：仿佛记忆中落满黄叶的小路，烟火照亮的天空下河岸上的欢笑，周日清晨透过紧闭眼睑的金灿阳光。  
又或者，就像自身之美初次被称赞时，心脏感受到的轻微拉扯。那是一段被打磨为怀想的遥远记忆。  
这正是Leo的音乐：令人迷醉，如同魔法。而泉对此的感受更加复杂。Leo能挖掘出业已失落的感受，并赠它以新的名，以新的形，以重新生长的机会，让它在心灵中碰撞出巨大的回声。而心从不遗忘。书签与干花。被藏起来的信，为某人所做的歌。那首你永不忘记的歌。  
泉曾经试着无视这些时刻，但现在他明白了音符之重，明白了何谓缺席，所以他将所有瞬时的感受烙于皮肤上，牢记它直至永久。  
然后——突然间，那咒语消失了。  
“唔，跟我说点什么，濑名！”Leo的声音传来，乐谱乱糟糟地铺在地面上。  
“啊？”泉尖锐地说。  
“随便什么！哇哈哈哈！”Leo凑近来，眸光为唯他得见之物闪烁，“什么都可以！”  
“你得更详细点，懂吗？我不知道你到底在想什么，超~烦人的。”  
“别这样嘛，濑名。来嘛来嘛，跟我说点什么，用你的奇妙故事打动我！你的梦尝起来是什么味道？怎么样才能碰到夜空？颜色的味道和它们的外貌一样吗？你见过外星人吗？我倒是见过，呜啾！他们比奇幻故事里的描写更神奇。啊，啊~Inspiration！所以告诉我吧，濑名！你生命中最美好的时刻是怎样的？”  
啊。他怔住了，思考着这个蠢问题。然后他突然警醒过来，不知自己为何如此认真。这是国王大人，他说的话从来毫无道理。但是。  
一段旋律，一首曲子，在他心中响起。  
或许这是Leo音乐的后遗症。或许这么久以来，这旋律都深藏于他心底。一直以来，他都谨言慎行，无法坦然诉说那些朝生暮死的事物——那些飞逝的、多变的、令人生惧的事物，比如说感情。它们总是飞快地从手中溜走，令他无法将其记录下来，令他来不及学会相信它们。他一直很不坦诚，但是。  
泉张开口，仿佛正要说话。然后他停顿了，哽住了，再次开口——  
“你到底在说什么啊，笨蛋。”他仅仅以此简单回应，而Knights的其他成员正走进训练室。

ii.

泉没有说出口的是：他生命中最美好的时刻如同午后洒落的光芒下Leo的声音。它有绚丽的彩虹色，醒神的欢笑和奇异的音调，在泉的胸膛中留下一串朦胧的余音。

iii.

泉从不说我爱你或我喜欢你，也不会温柔细致地对待珍惜之人。  
泉就是……泉。  
他与Leo截然不同，那个男孩轻松地接纳情绪，并以其环绕己身，如同佩戴着无形的冠冕与披风。他们的王唯一的外袍只有他的心，以层层诗意的傻话缝制，在外人看来晦涩难懂。  
（——因此，当他破碎时，他摔得更响，更狠；更久，更深，足以挫伤自己的灵魂。）  
Leo是他的王。从前是，现在仍是。  
即使谈及“现在”时，泉仅剩的只有一张空荡的王座，和一个希冀着新旋律的iPod。  
泉就是……泉。  
他是一名骑士。从前是，现在仍是。  
他从不说我爱你或我喜欢你，也不会温柔细致地对待珍惜之人。  
他的爱充满棱角，对着一个重要之人试图保护——一次，两次，三次，多到无法数清——之地低吟一首尖锐的催眠曲。他是对准他人的出鞘利剑，祈望着比胜利更多的事物，但他永不会大声说出那两个字。  
他从不交出他的心，从不试图尝试修补破碎之物。他遵循认知行事。  
他等待。

iv.

在模特生涯的早年，泉的魅力与现在不同。他有漂亮的脸和优雅的姿态，但也仅此而已。他鲜少承认的真相是，当时他的魅力远不及如今。  
哪怕需要面对粗糙的技巧，阴郁的念头和在唱歌跑调时因紧握拳头而在掌心压出的月牙状指甲印，泉从未动摇：他远及不上最好的偶像，但与别人一样雄心勃勃。因此，他无休止地练习。  
那件事——那个时刻——就这么发生：那天，泉如此心怀疑虑，甚至开始动摇。  
他首先听到的是笑声。  
“哇哈哈哈！你长得这么好看，唱歌却不在调上，真是太好笑了！” *月永Leo如鼓点般袭来，用自己的存在将房间扫荡一空。他自信而坚定，是那种你无法忽视的存在。  
泉的震惊多于屈辱，然后感到愤怒更甚冷静，然后他——  
“不过声音真好听！只要多加练习就能变得很棒哟，我好喜欢你的声音！”*Leo继续说，明亮地微笑着。  
这就是Leo，拥有音乐之手，如星光般璀璨。一个感知世界，然后回赠以灿烂星系之人。一个总能从空乏中发现闪光点的人。（从他身上发现闪光点的人）  
——而泉感到，泉感到，他的心中跳动着更多的东西。  
先是一阵宁静而安详的轻微拉扯，随之而来的是真正的转变，震荡于心，将他的人生从此划分为“在此之前”与“在此之后”。因为泉从前的美丽就像幽幽幻光：空洞无物，无法触碰。那内在一片空白，难以动人心弦。  
（也许，他正因此而始终厌恶热度与温暖。）  
但此时此刻——在这间暖和的金色房间里，伴随着流淌不停的歌曲，伴随着这个笨蛋国王那征服一切的声音——他知道了，明白了，找到了那渴求已久之物，第一次感受到了真正的美丽。  
他也意识到感触可以多么强大。  
（也许比他扔向……不仅是“这个”，还是“他的”笨蛋国王的椅子更强大。）

v.

因为令人无法忘怀之物正是那些使其完整的片段。  
那些Leo的声音——当他在清晨走错了教室并向隔壁班同学打招呼时，泉青筋暴起，指向2-B的位置并响亮地骂了声笨蛋；当他在电话中喘着粗气，像个孩子般兴奋地大喊濑名！我完成了新的杰作！而泉睡意全无，数着离起床还有多久；在一次拍摄中，他靠着栏杆小声说你的笑容很美，然后为此大笑，而泉可爱地嗤笑一声，回敬以我知道；他念泉的名字就像后面跟着个感叹号，就像那是一种感觉；在练习室里他躺在地上，谈起音乐和莫扎特，谈起他有多爱Knights，谈起他们会如何征服这个世界；在房间里，当他们的声音重叠与和声，仿佛天生就该如此相连，泉感到很幸福，耀眼的阳光令他不停眨眼……并满带笑意（尽管他尽可能地令其变得隐蔽而不起眼）；在这儿，他们在一起；在回家的路上，在海滩边，始终在一起在一起在一起

vi.

（一种他无法命名的疼痛。）  
回来，他如此希望着……  
它在每次他进入缺席了一名成员的练习室时浮现。仿佛一首丢失了旋律的歌。

vii.

“记住去这儿的路。这次别走丢了。别忘了，好吗？”  
“唔……。”  
“你真麻烦。嘿，你在听我说话吗？”  
“你真像妈妈啊，濑名。我不会忘记的。”  
Leo笑得更加灿烂。泉皱着眉头，显得很怀疑。  
“就算我忘了，我的一部分也会永远记得。也许是我的脚，或者我的手，或者我的手指。噢！也可能是我的头发。就像探测棒一样。相信你的国王，好吗，我总会回来的。”这一次，他笑了，令人眩晕，光彩明亮。

viii.

同样的，泉对Leo的第一印象全是他的笑声。哇哈哈哈，它来回往复，去而复返，徘徊如潮。  
Leo消失时，泉认为他的国王只是有点迷茫。就像一只异想天开的小猫，偏离了道路，暂时忘记了如何返回。而不是这种迷失，就像——就像一只狮子，失去了心。  
他想起那个做着英雄梦的同班同学曾告诉他，当一切变得黑暗，指引你的永远是声音。  
泉闭上双眼，试图跟随声音，希望它能领他前往某人之所在。他抓住的只有漂浮的光尘。

ix.

而泉仍在原地等待。  
他温暖而美丽，动人心弦。就像那首为他而做的歌。  
一位代理队长。一位等候着国王的骑士。  
坚定不移。  
不顾一切。  
等待，等待，等待——

x.

直到他首先听到了流言：国王回来了，我看到月永Leo在操场上游荡，那真的是他吗？他终于要留下来了吗？Knights的队长回来了……  
直到他看到了那团橘色的火焰。  
直到他意识到Leo回来了，但也没有回来。回来的不是他的国王。不是他的Leo。因为泉重视的是永久而非改变——归来与离开，你好与再见，完整与破碎，良善与恶行。于他而言，爱重之物应当被保护和珍惜，与美好回忆相系。他们是予他幸福的永恒不动点。泉试图把握所有他爱的事物，却只能抓住它的尾巴。在他和游君尚且年幼、关系亲密时，泉曾在他的书上读到彗星的尾巴总是指向太阳的反方向，这或许正是它令人疼痛之处。当每个人都在前行，前往更加光明而美好之处时，他仍在后头，留恋着过去，紧握着遗迹。  
直到它的到来——直到一波动听声浪的到来。  
Leo的欢笑，Leo的声音，Leo的曲子。这一切仍旧以熟悉的方式令他感慨万千。一切都改变了，又似乎都没有改变，然而他在内心挣扎的同时，又对此全然接受。他渐渐地在迷乱中接受了这些事实。当心渐渐破晓，人也愈加美丽。因为泉不再是幽幽幻光，这一次，他与所有其他人一同成长。  
直到等待终于迎来终点。  
直到他看见写在训练室墙壁上的音符，直到他看见那个笑容——灿烂，明亮而美丽——并看见笑容中亟待讲述的，比所有旧故事更美好的新故事。  
直到Leo说：“我们一起来唱歌吧，濑名！”  
直到泉“唔”了一声并耸耸肩：“大概可以，但你得先把墙弄干净。”  
他们都笑了。

xi.

“我回来了，濑名！”  
这，是永恒的。这就够了。

xii.

在回家路上，泉先打破了魔咒：  
“谢谢你。”他说，声音轻柔，仿佛鸟儿轻拍翅膀。  
但是Leo听到了，停下了想象中的谱曲，望着他问：“为什么？”  
当泉继续向前走时，他的脚步变得更轻，更温和。更快乐。他不必再等任何人，他正生活着。他们都生活着。而且他们已经得到了余下的整个世界——  
Leo笑着走在他身边，他们并肩而行。  
这一次他终于吐露心言：  
“为了我生命中最美好的时刻。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：1.*标明的句子为小说《lionheart》原话。  
> 2.原作者在后记里说明了，标题“memories sing from your dream”来自舒婷的诗《童话诗人》的英译版。但英译版在语序上与原版有一定不同，英译版该句如下：  
> Shaking off dust, in silver voices  
> ten thousand memories sing from your dream.、
> 
> 原版该句为：
> 
> 无数被摇撼的记忆  
> 抖落岁月的尘沙  
> 以纯银一样的声音  
> 和你的梦对话
> 
> 最后为了与原诗保持一致，只取了原版的最后一句，很遗憾不能以中文准确表述这句与狮心十分契合的英文。不过这首诗非常美，也很适合用来描述leo，请大家都来看看XD


End file.
